The “yips” is a condition that occurs in certain sports that require an overlearned motor skill, and typically manifests itself as uncontrollable twitches, staggers, jitters and jerks at a moment of high mental concentration that necessitates precise execution of the action. The yips are not known to be associated by any other neuro-muscular disorder, and typically occur in golfers who are fairly accomplished in the sport. Accordingly, they are commonly believed to be the product of “over thinking” when a player is intensely focused on an “over-learned” action that suddenly finds itself in conflict with his conscious and cognitive thought process. Although all golf shots require concentration and a precise execution of overlearned motor skill, not surprisingly, the yips most commonly manifest themselves on a putting green.
While observing a golfer in the act of putting, one will typically see the golfer's head turning back and forth between the cup, the ball, and the green in between, as the golfer tries “read the green” (i.e., to assess the slope and undulations, the grain, and the speed of the green), and the distance to the pin. Moreover, because greens are typically well manicured and of uniform texture, there is seldom a “spot” on the green—nearer the ball—at which the golfer may aim or align the put. Without this focus point, the ritual of looking back-and-forth to determine the break and align the put may go on for some time. The further the ball is from the cup, the greater rotation of the head is required, distracting the golfer, and interrupting the execution of a simple overlearned act.
Ideally, a golfer would benefit by placing a marker in the green to indicate the preferred line of play, particularly for a putt, thereby eliminating the distraction of repeatedly looking up (at the flag) and down (at his ball). However, when stroking the ball “on the putting green,” USGA Rule 8-2(b) provides: “When the player's ball is on the putting green, the line of putt may be indicated before, but not during, the stroke by the player, his partner or either of their caddies; in doing so the putting green must not be touched. A mark must not be placed anywhere for the purpose of indicating a line of putt.” Similarly, when striking the ball from any place “Other than the putting green,” USGA rule 8-2(a) similarly asserts: “Any mark placed by the player or with his knowledge, for the purpose of indicating the line of play, must be removed before the stroke is made.” Rule 16-1(a) further requires “The line of putt must not be touched except: [with exceptions noted, i through vii].”
There exists, therefor, a need for a method or apparatus for assisting a golfer to align a golf swing with the direction of the pin—particularly, but not exclusively, while putting—without placing a mark on the green.
A second problem facing golfers is that of club selection. Higher iron numbers (e.g., a nine-iron) produce more loft and less distance of ball travel. The lower the iron number (e.g. a 2 iron) the less loft, but greater distance of ball travel. Some golfers have used electronic rangefinders to determines the distance of a shot and select the correct club. However, USGA rule 14-3 also places limits on the use of electronic rangefinders in golf. While these limits may not affect the average golfer, the fact remains that most golfers cannot afford an electronic rangefinder. There exists therefore a need for a method or apparatus for calculating a distance on a golf course in order to select a proper club.